


A Little Something Different

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Sex Toys, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Ginny always enjoys it whenever Neville tries something different.





	A Little Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for daily_deviant, March 2008.

Ginny received the note during her lunch hour, written in Neville’s distinctive round penmanship.

_Thought we’d try a little something different tonight. You game?_

Grabbing a quill, she penned a quick reply.

_Always._

She spent the remainder of the afternoon wondering what Neville meant by ‘something different’. It was hard to tell with him. He might mean takeaway from a new restaurant he’d heard about, or a new kind of tea he’d discovered. Occasionally it meant a new sexual position he wanted to try, lips curving fondly at the memory of the first time they’d had wall sex, her back and his hands braced against the whitewashed surface of the foyer entry, her legs tight around his waist and her arms tight around his neck as he thrust up into her. It had been brilliant, as had the other subsequent times following.

A new brand of tea was always nice. So were new soap scents. But Ginny always loved it when he wanted to try something new in the bedroom.

Leaving work the first moment she could get away without having the boss frown disapproval, Ginny Apparated home, breezing through the door with the note in her hand. Neville was nowhere to be seen, but another note lay on the kitchen table.

_You have a package in our bedroom._

Ginny read the note again, a small smile toying at the corners of her mouth, thinking of Neville’s own not-inconsiderable package and the pleasure she got from unwrapping it, over and over again. It was to be a new sexual position again tonight, then. She couldn’t wait. Still smiling, she started toward the bedroom.

There was indeed a package waiting for her when she arrived, but it wasn’t the one contained in Neville’s boxers. The man remained invisible, replaced by a plain white box sitting on the bed on top of the duvet just below her pillow. Apparently the new thing tonight was lingerie, she thought, crossing the room to the bed, pulling the box toward her.

Lifting the lid, she folded back the layers of tissue paper and gasped, removing the corset and holding it in front of her. The lamplight gleamed over scarlet satin, giving the material a warm sheen. Running her fingers over the bone stays, she set it aside and dove back into the box, uncovering a matching garter belt, white silk stockings, and two dildos, one larger than the other.

“Interested?” Neville asked from behind her, his arms going around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. “I saw it in the shop window and thought of you. The rest just seemed to come naturally.”

“And what were you doing frequenting a part of town that would have such things in shop windows?” she asked archly, leaning her head back against his shoulder to smile up at him. “Of course I’m interested. I’ll be right back.”

Getting into the corset without help proved to be a bit of a challenge, but a few charms got the gold silk ribbons to lace up tightly, forcing her to stand straight, pushing up her breasts in a way that made them feel and look larger, nipping her waist, drawing her into a nice hourglass shape. The garment fit like a second skin, the colour making her pale skin glow while deepening her brown eyes and brightening the coppery red of her hair.

Carefully, taking shallow breaths, she put on the garter belt and then the stockings, smoothing the silk over her legs before attaching the tops to the belt’s clips. She paused in front of the bathroom’s full-length mirror, studying the effect of red satin and white silk, the pale ivory of her buttocks and the trimmed, triangular thatch of ginger pubic hair.

Neville, wearing a simple blue dressing gown and standing next to the bed, whistled appreciatively when she emerged, beckoning her to him. She came willingly, letting her hips sway just a bit more than her usual gait, watching his dark eyes turn darker with desire as she approached him.

“Against the wall again?” she asked, brushing her lips over his. “Bent over the side of the bed, you taking me from behind? What else have you got in mind, dearest?”

“Neither,” he replied, voice warm and husky. His bare foot nudged at one of hers, and she wordlessly widened her stance, curious.

Her unasked question was answered a moment later when he showed her the dildos that had also been in the box. Both were shaped like natural phalluses, looking and feeling like the real thing. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she set her foot on his thigh when urged, baring her to his gaze. Her eyes slipped shut, breath released on a small moan when his fingers parted her, finding her already slick and wanting with anticipation, and she shivered as his lips caressed the skin just above her mound, the same time as the larger of the two dildos slid up and inside of her, making her bite her lip as it filled her completely.

She felt Neville’s hands slide up to her cinched waist, turning her toward the bed. “Bend over a bit,” he whispered. “You look gorgeous like this.”

She obeyed, quivering when his palms grazed over her buttocks, and then he was parting them as well, one large finger teasing at her other entrance, coaxing it to open to his touch. She felt it withdraw, and a moment later the smaller dildo, oiled while she was away dressing, slid into her other channel, making her moan even more loudly than before. She’d never felt so full, stretched so completely, filled so utterly. 

“God, Neville,” she breathed, widening her stance even further. “Where are you going to put _you_? I’m running short of orifices.”

He chuckled, tapping both dildos with his wand, and this time Ginny cried out as they began thrusting into her simultaneously. She was barely aware of Neville coming to stand beside her, his own erection hard against her hip, grinding against it as one hand combed through her pubic curls before finding her clit, stroking it in time with the dildos moving in and out of her. The friction and pressure in both channels, combined with Neville’s gentle, insistent fingers playing over her clit soon had her gasping and shaking within the sheltering circle of his arm, desperate for release.

A whispered charm quickened the pace, the toys pounding into her harder, faster; and she keened, panting. Neville’s lips traced a searing path down her throat and across a bared shoulder, joining in the symphony of lust and sensation, his hips grinding against her as he sought his own completion.

His fingers pressed against her, just _there_ , just _so_ , and she shattered, convulsing, her nails digging into Neville’s back as she came harder than she could remember in recent memory, her cries ringing throughout the room. Neville’s grip tightened around her, and a moment later he followed suit, his seed pulsing warm between them, staining the scarlet satin of the corset, and Ginny came again with a low wail.

Shuddering, Ginny leaned bonelessly against Neville as he reversed the charms on the dildos, drawing them free of her body before unlacing her from the corset with gentle fingers, peeling it off of her. His arms came around her, lowering her onto the bed, his mouth fastening over a nipple.

“We’ve only just started,” he said, and Ginny smiled.

She always loved it when Neville tried something different.


End file.
